inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blue Flames Chapter 6 : FFI The First Match Shuriken
Akuji : Whoaaaaaa. What a beatiful morning Haruna : Akuji get ready to find you're last player ! Akuji : But you said :'Take you're time' Haruna : The boss of the stadium said that the match will be previously Akuji : I have no seconds to lose ! Haruna : Wait, don't you want you're dinner Akuji : No i will pick up my money on the kitchen, that i have saved Haruna : Ok good luck Akuji ! *Akuji is running and collides at a boy and a girl* Akuji : Damn not again my head aw !! Aki : Sorry for that ! Akuji : No problem can happen Jason : Sorry for that to Akuji : No problem Aki : We are looking for a club called : The Blue Flames Jason : We want to join the club cuz i heard, they was looking for players Aki : And we love soccer and we are talented with soccer Akuji : Serious do you want to join my club ! Jason : Wait is that you're club Akuji : Yeah Aki : Then you're name is Akuji Akuji : Yes ! Akuji : I have not much time so you 2 are accepted Aki&Jason : Yeah ! Akuji : Yes come with me to the stadium Aki : Ok so or first meeting and we are going to play football with a team Akuji : Just come ! Jason : Ok *Akuji,Jason and Aki are running to the stadium* Akuji : Finally we are here Aki&Jason : Wow it's HUGE *Haruna sees Akuji* Haruna : Come Akuji you're team is ready Akuji : Ok give me the uniform *Haruna gives Akuji the uniform* Akuji : Yes our first uniform Haruna : You two come here and get you're uniform Aki&Jason : Yes, coach ! *Akuji and Jason are done with the uniform* Akuji : Are you done, Aki ! Aki : Almost...done ! Haruna : Team Akuji is you're new captain Akuji : Yes. Ok team are you ready ? Everyone : Yeah ! Akuji : Ok let's defeat Shuriken Jr. High ! (Sengoku Igajima) Everyone : Yeah ! Captain Akuji : (My dream is coming out Grandpa) Kirigakure : I don't think so Akuji : What ! Kirigakure : You can't get past of my speed Akuji : let's see about that ! Kirigakure : You will be crying when we are defeating you ! Akuji : Damn ! you will get that back let's begin !! The Blue Flames : 1.Kobayashi Lakuma(GK) 2.Tanatat Limkaweeratanawatee(DF) 3.Tadashi Tagai(Fire)(DF) 4.Eliza Verko(Light)(DF) 5.Kazuka Makuno(MF) 6.Rese Hanikamiya(MF) 7.Mikuzi Koyuga(MF) 8.Serra Ryuuji(FW) 9.June Kiyama(FW) 10.Akuji Tsukiakari(FW/Captain) 11.Izayoi Reina(FW) 12.Jason FireBlaze(FW) Sengoku Igajima : 10.Kirigakure Saiji (FW / Captain) 6.Fuuma Koheita (MF) 3.Kousaka Jin (DF) 1.Momochi Santa (GK) 2.Fujibayashi Nagato (DF) 4.Ishikawa Goeta (DF) 5.Jiraiya Gamasuke (DF) 7.Hatsutori Hanzou (MF) 8Kouga Gen (MF) 9.Sarutobi Sanosuke (MF) 11.Yagyuu Juurou (FW) 12.Kido Yamon (GK) The startEdit Everyone (The Blue Flame) : Sakka yarou Everyone (Sengoku Igajima) : ZE ! To Be Continued Category:Fanfictions Category:The Blue Flames